Air cooled testers, i.e. for example test devices for quickly testing a plurality of integrated circuits in a parallel or consecutive way, could only be used restrictedly up to now due to the heat and noise development in laboratory operation. An example for such a tester is the tester J750 by the Teradyne company. Such relatively cost effective testers which are also suitable as laboratory testers due to their size and mobility are relatively loud due to the air cooling and produce waste heat which heats up the room in which the tester is operated. This leads to a strong heating up of the room in which the tester is operated which can generally not be absorbed by a room air conditioning system.
Up to now there has been no solution on the market for the above described problem, so that testers of the mentioned type are only restrictedly applicable in the laboratory area.